Unexpected Gift
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Connor finds himself in a tense situation when an injury on the job proves more damaging than he could've expected. (mpreg within, don't like? Don't read)


Six months after successfully delivering his twins under unexpected circumstances Connor was content with his small family and had returned to work five months prior. The twins, Hannah and Gage, grew and developed at an accelerated rate compared to humans - aging one month for every week. Now that the twins were over two years of age (in human time) Connor had to rely on Cyberlife daycare to see to them while working.

Hank and Connor were on patrol along the streets making smalltalk when a nanny pushing a stroller caught Hank's attention.

"Do you ever do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take your twins out in a stroller like a human normal schmuck?"

"No. I don't have the time. And I don't think humans would accept my android children as normal children."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Humans suck."

"Did you do that with Cole?"

"I didn't use a stroller, I walked with him holding my hand everywhere."

Connor fussed with his seatbelt and rolled down his window.

"Something bothering you?"

"My system is experiencing a mild glitch. It's causing the thermal regulator that keeps my temperature optimal to overheat periodically."

"Oh. Any other bugs?"

"Random non-critical systems are frequently turning on and off against my will."

"Can you work today or should you go home?"

"I'm functioning adequately, and have been doing so for the past seven weeks. If it becomes an issue I will inform you."

"Yeah right! Seven weeks later and NOW you're telling me? Bullshit!"

"I will, Hank. If I experience-"

A report of a robbery in progress came in over the radio sitting on the front seat of the car, and Hank and Connor were the closest to the scene.

"You better be ready to work, Connor. I don't want to fill out a report because you were trying to work while sick or hurt."

* * *

Finding the criminal was easy but arresting him was hard. As soon as Hank showed his gun to the criminal he panicked and tried to fight his way out of the store. In the process the criminal managed to throw punch Connor in the jaw and kick him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees in pain. As soon as the fight began it was over and Hank took the criminal to the car before coming back inside for Connor.

"Now you're hurt."

"I'm okay Hank. He just knocked the wind out of me."

"Right. You're going to an android clinic to get checked over after we drop this asshole off at the precinct."

Connor pressed his hand to his stomach and held it there for a few minutes as he ran a diagnostic over his systems. Androids can't become pale but Connor felt the color drain from his face all the same.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you don't-"

"No. You're right. I should be checked out."

"Uh... okay. Just hang in there, I guess..."

"Yeah. Hang on..."

* * *

Hank was flipping through a magazine in the waiting room of the clinic when the technician taking care of Connor came out to talk to him.

"You're here with Connor, right?"

"Yeah. Is he okay?"

"Not quite. He would prefer to talk to you in person."

"What the fuck? Is he hurt or what?"

"Let him talk to you."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"Back here."

Hank was shown to the exam room where Connor was laying back on the table with his hand over his stomach. The android looked afraid and there was a dry trail of tears running down his face.

"Connor what's wrong with you?"

Lifting his hand up from his stomach Connor lifted his shirt and showed a dark blue bruise. "Hank, I sustained extreme damage to my gestational bio-component."

"Shit. Can it be repaired?"

"No."

"So you can't have anymore kids?"

"Hank... That glitch I told you about this morning had affected this bio-component's function too."

"What're you trying to tell me?"

"I... I'm pregnant."

Hank now understood why Connor was so upset.

"And is it... okay?"

"Unknown."

"But you didn't lose it, right? You're STILL carrying it, right?"

"...Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm four weeks along, which is four months for humans."

"What?!" Hank stared at the bruise on Connor's stomach expecting to see a bulge he hadn't noticed before. "Why in the hell were you working while-"

"I didn't know! I told you... My system had been experiencing an ongoing glitch for seven weeks."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do anything purposely reckless to hurt-"

"...Hank. This is the last child I can ever have."

"Wait, you can't get a replacement part?"

"No. My system will reject anything new since it uses my own system to duplicate the necessary parts and programming to allow an android fetus to develop properly."

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I need to heal as much as possible in five weeks before it's too late."

"And you're healing thing is working to protect you and the baby, right?"

"Yes. It's proving to be a strain and since I didn't know I was carrying another baby I haven't been consuming enough thirium. I could... I could've already killed it."

"It's NOT your fault, Connor. You're a great dad and you'd never intentionally hurt your kids."

"I should've known. I should've seen a technician as soon as the glitch popped up."

"Do you know how many human women carried their own kids to full term without ever knowing they were pregnant until they went into labor? You're not the first person to not know they were pregnant and do less than ideal things while pregnant. You're not to blame."

"I don't think I can handle losing it, Hank. What am I going to do?"

"First of all you're going on leave from the precinct. Second you're going to spend the next five weeks at my house so I can keep an eye on you. Third I'm going to have Markus watch over Hannah and Gage so you can relax without having to worry about them while you're worrying about _that_ little one."

"For five weeks?"

"What? I'm sure Markus and North would want a little babysitting practice before they have their own kids. Or Josh and Simon."

"That seems-"

"Stop worrying about these things, okay? I'm going to take care of you and the little one still growing inside of you." Hank pulled down Connor's shirt and made his way to the door of the clinic. "I'm going to speak with the technician and then you're going to go home and relax in the guest room. You're both going to be fine!"

Connor returned his hand to his stomach and pressed down through the bruise to the slight mass of his growing child beneath. The frame over his torso had been removed by the technician to allow the baby to grow properly as it gestated. The size was so small compared to the twins that Connor wouldn't believe that he was actually pregnant if the technician hadn't performed the ultrasound and showed him the tiny growing baby inside the damaged bio-component.

"...I'm sorry little one."

* * *

WEEK FIVE:

Connor remained in the guest room of Hank's house with his hand nervously rubbing over the modest bulge in his stomach as he ran diagnostics over his system and the developing baby every ten minutes. Consuming as much thirium as his system would allow Connor hoped to keep the baby as healthy as possible while his own system began to slowly heal.

"Here Connor." Hank handed the android more thirium bottles and a book to read. "This should keep your mind preoccupied."

"How're the twins?"

"Fine. They miss you, but Markus and North are taking good care of them."

"I wish I could see them."

"How about tomorrow I bring them by for a visit?"

"I'd like that."

"How's the little one?"

"Still there."

"And how are you?"

Connor pulled up his shirt and revealed the fully healed bruise over his slightly distended stomach. "Still here."

"Just keep being patient. I made you an appointment with the technician for next week."

"Thank you Hank. I appreciate it."

"No problem. That's what partners do, we look out for each other. I'll keep watching your back and you keep watching mine."

* * *

WEEK SIX:

Connor held his breath as the technician ran the ultrasound wand over his noticeably grown stomach for an examination. Connor wasn't nearly as big as he had been when carrying the twins and the android was worried that the small size was the result of accidentally neglecting the developing baby during the first four weeks (months), as well as being worried about possible damage from being assaulted two weeks ago.

"Let's see how you're developing." Pressing down against Connor's stomach the technician checked the size and weight of the baby and calculated accordingly. "A little small for this current state of your gestation, but the heartbeat is strong and normal."

Connor let out his breath and relaxed a little as Hank stepped up to the exam table beside him. "See? I told you that everything would be fine."

Connor stared at the display on the monitor. "Is there any sign of impairment from my previous injury?"

"It's too soon to tell." The technician turned off the ultrasound. "Just keep resting drink thirium. I'll see you again in three weeks when we perform the c-section."

"C-section? I won't be able to deliver naturally?"

"No. Due to the damage you sustained to the bio-component going into labor is too dangerous, and we will have to be removed it so it doesn't begin to degrade inside your systems. I'm sorry Connor, but it's the best option."

"Right... Best."

* * *

WEEK SEVEN:

Connor was laying on the bed with his hand over his bigger belly, though he still wasn't quite as big as he should've been for being so far along in his pregnancy. As he rubbed his hands over his stomach he was joined by Sumo who jumped up on the bed and plopped down beside the android as he wagged his tail.

"Hi Sumo."

Connor moved one hand from his stomach to Sumo's fur.

Leaning his head back against the pillow Connor closed his eyes and tried to relax as much as possible while he rubbed his hands over his stomach and Sumo's side.

Hank had appeared in the doorway and dropped another stack of books down on the bed with two more thirium bottles.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?"

"Bored. Worried. Like a bad-"

"Don't call yourself a bad father, Connor. It was an accident."

"Doesn't make it any easier to-"

"Connor? Something wrong?"

Connor lifted up his hand from Sumo's fur and pressed it back down over his stomach beside the first.

"...It moved!"

"Yeeeeah... Babies do that. You should know better than anyone after carrying twins."

"But this is the first time for _this_ little one. It's... It's okay!"

"Like I said, everything will be fine."

Connor began to cry a little as he felt the small growing android in his belly kicking more and more.

"Just two more weeks."

"...Yeah. Two more weeks."

"Do you know the gender?"

"No. It's not visible on the ultrasound, but I do have names in mind."

"Nothing spontaneous this time?"

"No." Another kick under his palm. "I'm pretty sure I know the perfect name for this little one."

* * *

WEEK EIGHT:

Connor's belly had finally begun to reach an appropriately large size as he entered the midway point of his final trimester. Not nearly as big as he had been with the twins Connor found it easier to walk about the house as he felt better about his developing baby as it began to squirm and kick around in his belly as a healthy baby should.

Walking into the livingroom Connor ran his hand over his basketball sized stomach and sat down on the couch with a new book to read. Hank was already on the couch and watching the news.

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I am."

"Think this will be like last time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't make it to your ninth week on schedule and went into labor here. Do you want to check in at the clinic just to be safe?"

"No. I was carrying twins, and carrying multiples often result in early labor just as commonly in androids as humans."

"Alright, but if you change your mind let me know."

Connor flinched a little as he put his hand over the front of his stomach.

"Now what?"

"Nothing. Just a strong kick and I can feel some pressure building up."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes. It signifies an impending growth spurt."

"Need some thirium?"

"Not at the moment. I will consume the appropriate amount of thirium after the spurt ends."

"Just so you know your appointment at the clinic has already been set, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried, not anymore."

"Who knew it take another kick to the stomach to make you stop freaking out?"

"Not funny Hank."

"Yeah, that was poor taste. Sorry."

* * *

WEEK NINE:

Connor stood inside the bathroom with his shirt pulled up to expose his larger stomach as he ran his hand over the taut dome. Having grown considerably in the past five weeks and was at the optimal size for being full term Connor was confident that everything would turn out okay at the end of the day as Hank prepared to drive Connor to the clinic. Turning to his side Connor looked at his larger stomach and ran his hand over the front where his bellybutton had popped out from the increased pressure inside his stomach.

Hank knocked on the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Connor dropped his shirt and opened up the bathroom door.

"Okay, let's get going. Markus and North will bring Hannah and Gage to the clinic."

"I'm glad. I want them to see their new sibling."

Hank helped Connor walk out the car and sit down in the front seat as carefully as possible. The drive wasn't long and fortunately traffic wasn't busy. Arriving at the clinic the duo was met with an android technician with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to be a dad for the third time?"

"Honestly, no. I wasn't expecting a third child, but I must admit I'm getting excited."

Connor was wheeled inside with Hank walking beside him. Being shown into the delivery room Connor was placed on the exam table and his clothes were removed as the technician placed a sterile sheet over his legs, chest and all around his enlarged stomach. A curtain was draped over Connor's chest to keep him from seeing his abdomen as the baby was removed.

Hank was permitted to be in the delivery room as a means of making sure Connor remained calm, although the detective wasn't keen on the idea of watching his partner and best friend get gutted like a fish!

The technician walked into the room with two other androids to assist her and stood beside the table.

"Ready?

"Yes."

"Okay. I need you to disable your physical sensors from your chest down to prevent you from feeling any pain or trying to move."

"Done."

"Good. Now retract your skin from over your abdomen."

"Done."

As the skin peeled away the technician opened the panel that had ballooned outward to rubbery bio-component was on full display for the technician to view. Hank didn't look at the squirming mass and instead watched Connor's face.

"I'm going to cut into the bio-component and carefully remove the baby. You won't feel any pain, just mild pressure."

Connor and Hank waited patiently as the technician promptly and easily located the infant android in the damaged bio-component and pulled it out. As soon as it was free its umbilical line detached automatically and its skin began to generate over its body as it let out a tiny scream.

"It's a boy."

Connor sighed with relief as he heard his newborn son crying.

"Another son..."

The technician handed the infant to one of the android assistants to be cleaned up while she proceeded to remove the damaged bio-component from Connor's system and replace the panel that had been removed to allow his abdomen to expand. As the bio-component was removed from Connor's body the frame slid back into place and clicked shut, Connor's skin regenerating immediately after.

"Your son."

The android presented the swaddled, crying newborn to Connor who held him in his arms.

Hank finally worked up the nerve to join Connor at the table. "He looks and sounds healthy."

"He's... he's perfect!"

"What's his name?"

"Nathaniel. It means 'gift' in Hebrew."

"That's a good choice."

"Yes. Nathanial Henry."

"H-Henry?"

"Do you not want me to name him after you?"

"No, no, it's fine... Just unexpected." Hank felt himself blush a little. "Uh, what're the twins middle names?"

"Hannah Marie and Gage Nolan. Why do you ask?"

"...Are they named after anyone?"

"No. They were just names I liked."

"Oh. Well, Markus and North are here with the twins. Want to have them come in here, or..."

"I'd prefer to introduce them to Nathan outside of here."

"Okay, kid. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks Hank..."

 **-End** (?)

 ***** feel free to continue this story, just don't kill anyone off. I want to see how far this story goes! Take it away my fellow writers!


End file.
